Flaws
by xhiddendreamx
Summary: Katie counted 12 flaws... Travis couldn't even see one. Katie knows she's not perfect, she sees all of her flaws. To Travis, she couldn't be anymore wrong. COMPLETED.
1. Flaws

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>Katie wasn't one to feel insecure, but when she looked in the bathroom mirror, she couldn't help but see her flaws.<p>

_Twelve_. She counted. Her numerous freckles, her long, skinny nose, her brown, stringy hair, her eyes that were too far apart for her tastes, her wide shoulders, her dirty, messed up fingernails, her stout legs, her stomach, her thin, cracked lips, her enormous hands, her bigfoot feet, and her ears.

Katie stared at the mirror. She was nothing compared to the girls she saw him with. Those flawless Aphrodite girls who had long, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, perfect manicures, and amazing bodies. Compared to them, she was nothing. Just a little washed up Demeter girl.

She sighed. She walked out of the bathroom and flopped onto her bed. Her siblings were in the fields, already working. Katie should be with them, but she just needed some alone time.

_Twelve_, she thought. She punched her pillow in frustration. _Why so many? Why can't I be perfect?_ She thought to herself. She gave a shaky breath.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Katie?" she heard Travis call out. She groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"I missed you at lunch," he said.

"Well, I just didn't feel like eating," she said.

"I hope you aren't starving yourself, because you-"

"Shouldn't you be with your Aphrodite girlfriend?" she hissed at the door. She couldn't help it, it just slipped out.

"What? Katie, are you ok?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone, Travis," she begged.

Travis sighed. He slid down the Demeter cabin's door and laid his head against the doorframe.

Katie saw twelve flaws. Travis couldn't even see one.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was just a little drabble. I hope you liked it!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	2. Freckles

**Ok, so I decided this would be a multie chappy! You know the part where Katie is naming all of her flaws, well to her they are… anyways, I'm doing a each chapter on them!**

* * *

><p><strong>Freckles<strong>

Katie wiped her face and continued planting strawberries in the fields. She put her hand on the dirt then closed her eyes. A little sapling erupted from the ground. She wiped her nose again.

"Hey Katie!" she heard Travis call out.

"Hi," she said moving on to another plant. He stood there for a few minutes watching her.

"So… whatcha doing," he asked sitting down next to her.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" she asked rolling her eyes. Sometimes he asked the most ridiculous questions. She used her dirty hands to wipe her face again.

"So Travis… what brings you here?" she asked trying to make conversation. He shrugged.

"I was bored," he simply said. She nodded. Well that conversation was a flop.

"So…" she began.

"So…" he answered.

_Come on Katie!_ _Think of something to say! Should we talk about the ancient greek test? Nah… that'll just bore him… Say something he might be interested in!_

"So, have you done any good pranks lately?" she asked. He nodded and a smile appeared on his face.

"Yeah, you know how Clarisse was on that rampage yesterday?" he asked. She nodded. "Well, Connor and I kind of replaced Lamer with a regular spear, so in the arena yesterday, she found out…"

"Oh," Katie sympathized.

"Yeah, so all in all, Connor is in the infirmary now!" Travis said. Katie nodded. The two sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Katie?" he asked. She turned to him. He reached out and rubbed some dirt off of her nose. Their faces were almost too close for comfort, but of course, Katie was fine with the closeness.

"What was that for?" she asked. But then she realized that he wasn't looking at her in the eyes.

"Travis?" she said snapping her fingers in his face.

"What?" he breathed, still not looking at her eyes.

"What are you doing?" she asked trying to get his attention. He looked up into her eyes and smiled.

"Counting," he said.

"Counting what?" she asked.

"Your freckles," he said, "You have a lot, you know." Her hands shot up to cover her nose-and-mouth region on her face. He smiled and pulled her hands away.

"Its fine," he said, "I think they're cute." He got up and walked away leaving a blushing Katie behind.

* * *

><p><strong>That was short, I know! It's just the first chapter! What's the next one? Oh yeah! Her nose! Ideas? REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	3. Nose

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

* * *

><p>"Hey Katie," Travis said sitting down pushing some of Katie siblings off in the process.<p>

"Travis what are you doing?" she hissed.

"What do you mean?" he asked stealing a roll from her plate. Katie snatched the bread out of his hand right when he was about to take a bite.

"I _mean_," she said, "What are you doing at the Demeter table?" She glanced nervously at Mr. D and Chiron. Chiron was eating some grapes and Mr. D was flipping through a wine catalog, glancing at them every now and then, not caring.

"Relax Katie," he said, "Chiron is too busy trying to eat a whole stem of grapes and Mr. D obviously couldn't care less. I give it, three minutes before Chiron finishes eating and _then_ I'm in trouble." Katie shook her head.

"Fine. What do you want?" she asked.

"Oh yeah," Travis said glancing nervously back at his table. Connor motioned him to go on. "I-I like your hair," he said.

"Ummm, thanks?" Katie said turning pink.

"I like your shirt."

"We're all wearing the same shirt."

"I like your eyes."

"That's oddly sweet of you."

"I like your smile."

"Are you just going to be complimenting me about everything?"

"I like your teeth."

"You _are_ complimenting me about everything."

"I like your fingers."

"Travis this is getting ridiculous."

"I like your nose."

"What?" Katie asked.

"What?" Travis said confused. Over at the Hermes table, Connor facepalmed at Travis's stupidity. In his mind, he was telling Travis that _that_ wasn't what he meant when he told him to compliment her.

"You like my _nose_?"

"Ummm, yeah," Travis said.

"That has got to be the stupidest compliment ever," she said.

"Nuh uh!"

"Yuh huh!"

"TRAVIS STOLL!" Chiron boomed over at the head table. Travis quickly got up.

"Meet me at the climbing wall at 10," he whispered to her.

"But that's after _curfew_," she whispered back.

"TRAVIS! TABLE, NOW!" Chiron said.

"Just do it," Travis said. He winked at Katie, and then sat back down at his table.

"You are a moron," Connor said to Travis.

"What?" Travis asked confused.

"Her nose? Really?" Travis just shrugged.

* * *

><p>Katie shivered rubbing her bare arms and tugging at the sleeves on her T-shirt trying to make herself warmer. She glanced all around her at her surrounding, looking for harpies. It was 10:02. Travis was two minutes late.<p>

_Maybe he's not going to come_, Katie thought to herself. Just then, Travis came bounding over to her.

"Travis!" she said smacking him on the arm. "You're two minutes late! Do you know how cold it gets at night? What if the cleaning harpies got me?" He laughed.

"Sorry, I just had to get something," he said holding up a black bandanna.

"What's that?" Katie asked.

"It's a bandanna, Katie," he said giving Katie a_ duh_ look. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I know that but, what's the bandanna for?" she clarified. Travis held the bandanna out for her. She took it.

"Put it on," he said.

"What?"

"Just put the bandanna on," he said again. She sighed and started putting the bandanna on her head.

"No! Put it over your eyes," he said.

"Why?" Katie asked.

"Since when did you asked so many questions?" Travis asked. He took the bandanna from her and started tying it over her eyes until all she saw was black.

"Travis?" Katie asked.

"I'm right here," he said holding his arm out for her to take. "Let's go," he said leading her away.

"Are you kidnapping me?"

"What? No! Don't you trust me Katie?" Travis asked. Katie sighed.

"Lead the way," she said. After a few minutes of extremely slow walking, some stumbles, some falls, some "_Travis!"_'s, and some "_Oops_"'s, the two finally stopped.

"Where are we?" she asked. Travis let go of her arm.

"Where do you think?" Travis asked.

"I don't know, I can't see!" she said.

"Try using something besides your sight," he said. Katie sighed in exasperation.

"Fine," she said. She sniffed the air. It smelled so familiar. It smelled like… dirt. Of course that could just be Travis. She also smelled strawberries.

"We're in the strawberry fields aren't we?" she asked.

"Ding, ding, ding! You are correct!" Travis said like a host on a gameshow. Katie rolled her eyes under the bandanna. "Let's go." The two started walking again. A few steps before they stopped, Katie smelled the horrible stench.

"Oh my gods!" she said, "What is that?" She covered her nose with her free hand. Travis pushed her hand down.

"Where do you think we are?" he asked her.

"I don't know? The smell is making my eyes water!" she said.

"Think about it," he said. Katie sighed.

"I honestly don't know. A dump?" Travis shook his head, but realized that she couldn't see him do that.

"No," he said.

"I really don't know. The only place that smells just as bad as this are the Pegasus stables," she said.

"Ding, ding, ding! Winner! Winner!"

"We're at the Pegasus stables?" she asked smiling. This was actually kind of fun.

"Yup," Travis said, "Now come on." He led her away. After a few minutes, they arrived at their next destination.

"Alright," he said letting go of her arm, "Where are we now?" The entire place was silent. The only thing she heard were a few crickets chirping here and there. She sniffed the air. It smelled like smoke.

"Are we back at the climbing wall?" she asked.

"Nope. Guess again," Travis said.

"Ummmm, the campfire?" she asked.

"You are correct!" Travis said overdramatically like he was on TV. Katie laughed. Just then, she heard a screech somewhere not too far from them.

"What was that?" Katie asked. Travis shushed her. A few seconds later, another screech was heard, except it sounded much closer this time.

"Travis, what is that?" Katie asked.

"It's the cleaning harpies! Run!" Travis said frantically.

"Wait, Travis! I can't see!" Katie said struggling to get the bandanna off. Her hands were shaking too much from the terror of being a harpie's lunch. She couldn't get the knot off. Travis grabbed her hand.

"Hold my hand! I'll lead you!" he said. Then, he started running, slow at first but then Katie got the hang of it and started running too. Minutes later, nothing could be heard but chirping crickets. The two stopped, both breathing hard from running so fast.

"Well-"Travis said between breaths, "-that got us to our next destination_ much_ faster."

"Are you saying that you _wanted_ us to get chased by harpies?" she asked. Travis shook his head.

"I'm just saying that it was pretty convenient," he said. Katie just rolled her eyes.

"So, Katie," Travis said, "Where are we?" Katie sniffed the air. It smelled like seawater. Katie listened for a moment. She could hear sounds like waves were crashing on a shore.

"The beach?" Katie asked.

"You betcha!" Travis said. He took her hand instead of her arm this time.

"Onto the next one," he said.

"How many more are there?" Katie asked.

"Just one more. Come on," Travis said leading her away. The two casually walked, hand in hand, to their next destination.

"Okay," Travis said still holding onto her hand, "Where are we now?" Katie stopped to listen. She heard crickets, but that wasn't anything out of the ordinary. She tried smelling, and she smelt nothing out of place. It just smelled like camp.

"I don't know," she said. Travis let go of her hand and went behind her to untie the bandanna. When he got the bandanna off of her eyes, they were right in front of the door for the Demeter cabin.

"Oh," she said, "Thanks."

"No problem," Travis said.

"So why did we go through all of this?" Katie asked.

"Well, you know how at lunch, I complimented your nose?" Travis asked. Katie snorted in recognition. "Well, I just wanted to show what an awesome nose you have because you used it through this entire thing right?" Katie nodded. "So my compliment wasn't a stupid one, it's totally valid!" he said.

_I guess that makes sense... in Travis reasoning_, Katie thought. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment about my nose," she said.

"You're welcome," he said nonchalantly.

"Well, goodnight Travis," Katie said.

"Goodnight Katie. Sweet dreams," he said. He started walking away.

"Oh Travis," Katie said. He turned around.

"Yeah?"

"You have a pretty awesome nose too."

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... Tratie is so cute! The next one is about her hair... ideas? REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	4. Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><span>Hair<span>

"Katie Gardner has to be the ugliest girl in camp."

Katie stopped walking. She was about to take a basket of strawberries, fresh from the fields, to the mess hall until she heard someone talking.

"I know. It's hard to make a T-shirt look bad, but Katie pulls it off." There were giggles. Katie clenched the handles of the basket until her knuckles turned white. She hid behind a bush and peeked out to eavesdrop. I know, she was just torturing herself and she should ignore them, but her curiosity got the better of her. She peeked over the branches and leaves and saw the Aphrodite sisters, Bria and Maci talking and fixing their makeup at archery. In between talking, they would glance up at the Apollo boys and give a flirty wink and wave. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Have you seen her? She looks like Pollux except with more grosser hair," Bria said. Maci gave a high pitched giggle. Kate wanted to throw up. She wasn't sure if it was from them making fun of her or their _horrid _grammer. Plus, Pollux was her friend! He wasn't exactly, _attractive_… but he had great hair and an amazing attitude!

"I know! I think they look alike because they spend so much time together!" Maci said. "But they're not brother and sister…" The two pondered that for a moment.

_Idiots_, Katie thought shaking her head.

"But he does have _amazing_ hair!" Bria said, "Which Katie does_ not_ have."

"I know! She always keeps it up in a ponytail and it's all tangled and gross! I mean like, ugh, get a brush!" Maci said. Bria giggled and the two whipped out their brushes and started combing their already fabulous hair.

"On a scale of one to ten, she'd have to be a three," Bria said.

"So… a two!" Maci said. Bria nodded in agreement.

"I mean really, she puts the_ '_fu' in 'fugly'," Bria said. Katie couldn't take it anymore. She got out of the bush and ran away.

After she was gone, Maci said, "I can't believe that Travis _likes_ her."

* * *

><p>Katie sat on the dock swinging her legs over the water and eating strawberries. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. She solemnly took a bite out of a strawberry and threw the leaves in the water. She watched them drift down the water.<p>

"…Katie?" she heard a voice say behind her. She closed her eyes immediately recognizing the voice.

"Go away," she said trying to sound harsh. It didn't work because her voice cracked at the end. Of course, he didn't listen so he sat beside her and swung his legs over the side of the dock also.

"You missed dinner," Travis said. She just nodded and turned away. She didn't want him to see her in this state.

"You should've been there!" he said. "Percy and Chris got in a soda drinking contest because Chiron had to do some work at the Big House and Mr. D really couldn't care less. Percy won, probably from all of that blue coke he drinks…" Travis said thoughtfully. "Anyways, afterwards, Percy let out the loudest burp I've ever heard in my entire life! It was hilarious!" He started laughing. He waited for her to scold him on how immature he was but it never came.

"Katie?" he asked. She was still turned away. She threw some strawberry leaves into the water, nonresponsive. He reached out and turned her face toward him, despite her struggling not to. When he saw her face, his smile fell.

"Katie, what happened?" he asked all traces of humor gone. She just closed her eyes and shook her head turning away again. He reached out and held her hand.

"Katie?" he asked squeezing her hand. She finally turned to him. Despite her crying face, he still thought she looked extremely pretty.

"Do you think I'm ugly?" she asked him. Her voice sounded raw from crying. That question caught Travis off guard.

"What?" he asked surprised.

"Right," she said turning away and taking her hand back, "Of course you do."

"Wait!" Travis said. He reached out and took her hand again. "No! I think you're really pretty." He was about to say beautiful but he chickened out. She was still turned from him.

"Do I look like Pollux? Do I have awful hair?" she asked.

"What?" he asked. "Look like Pollux? Are you crazy?" he asked her. She smiled at his reaction.

"Am I a two on a scale of one to ten?" she asked.

"Is this about some Aphrodite girls?" he asked. Katie didn't respond.

"No," he said, "I think you're an eight… or an eight point five… or maybe a nine… but not over a nine point eight, because there's always room for improvement!" he said. She smiled and playfully hit him on the shoulder. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Definatly a ten, because _you're_ worth it." She blushed and smiled.

"Am I 'fugly'?" she asked.

"Now I _know_ this is about the Aphrodite girls," he said. She turned to him surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because no one but the Aphrodite girls says 'fugly'," he said disgusted. She laughed.

"And no, you're not… you're fabulous!" he said.

For the next thirty minutes, the two just sat on the dock and ate strawberries and talked. Finally, Travis had to leave. He stood up and started to leave, but something stopped him. He bent over and whispered into Katie's ear.

"You're hair has to be the most beautiful hair I've ever seen in my life. Aphrodite's hair is nothing compared to yours," he said. Thunder boomed from above, but to him, it was the truth.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, wasn't that adorable! I just love Tratie! Don't you wish that Katie stayed a little bit more so she could hear them say that Travis liked her? Well of course, I couldn't let that happen ;) <strong>

**REVIEW**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	5. Eyes

Eyes

"I can't believe you Travis!" Katie said stomping out of the laughing Hermes cabin with milk dripping from her wet ponytail. A hysterical Travis followed close behind her.

"Oh come on Katie!" he said holding his sides. "You have to admit that it was a little funny. The milk was supposed to go with your obsession with cereal." She shook her head and kept walking. "Really Katie, you need to learn how to get a sense of humor!" She abruptly stopped walking, like she had been electrocuted, almost making Travis bump into her. She slowly turned to face Travis.

Her eyes were shrunken into slits. You could no longer see the whites of her eyes. Her eyes as green as grass, were now darkened into a shade of green that could be easily mistaken for black. Her nose was scrunched up like she smelled something foul. Her lips were set in a thin, hard line. She was breathing slowly, trying to calm herself into not hitting him.

"Funny?" she spat out the word. "You find humiliating me in front of your entire cabin funny? You embarrassed me in front of everyone!" she said trying to sound mad. Against her will, her voice cracked at the end. She quickly turned back around and started stomping away. Travis followed like a lost puppy.

"Katie calm down! Why are you getting so worked up about this? I've done worse you know!" he said. She spun around so quickly, milk droplets from her ponytail hit him in the face.

"I honestly don't know, Travis!" she said. "Maybe I'm just tired of you doing all of this to me. Maybe I'm tired of you humiliating me!"

"It was just a joke, Katie," Travis whispered.

"A joke?" she said slowly. "No, that was not a joke. Jokes are supposed to be funny. What you did was not funny. Every little _joke_ you've ever done to me was not _funny_. You think that you're a little harmless boy just doing pranks, but let me tell you, you aren't funny. You're just _mean_." Even though she wasn't yelling, the sharpness in her voice made him flinch. Katie turned back around and stomped back to her cabin. This time, Travis didn't follow. Travis just stood there where she left him, acting like he just got slapped in the face.

* * *

><p>Katie sat in the woods after she washed up from the incident with the milk. Her hair was still a bit wet from her shower. She sat leaning against a tree playing with her cuticles. She was so <em>mad <em>at Travis. He really didn't care about her feelings _at all_ does he? The dryad in the tree thought it would be funny to drop a bunch of leaves on Katie. It was like it was autumn, in the middle of summer.

"Stupid dyads," Katie mumbled while picking leaves that were sticking to her wet hair. For that comment, she earned a bunch more leaves in her hair. She took a deep breath. Today was not her day.

All of a sudden, she heard a bunch of twigs and leaves crunching behind her. She slowly got up and reached for her sword. She lifted it up, ready to fight. The crunches got closer. Katie readied her stance. The maker of the sound came from behind the tree and it was… _Travis?_

"Gods Travis! You scared me! I thought you were a monster!" Katie said, not putting her sword down.

"Sorry," Travis mumbled. "I was looking for you." Katie just nodded, still showing no emotion.

"Well you found me," she said.

"Yeah well, could we talk for a while?" he asked timidly. He looked at the ground and kicked a leaf aside. Katie sighed and put her sword away. She sat down against the tree and patted the grass beside her for him to sit.

"Well?" she asked. Her eyes were narrowed and her lips were set in a thin line.

"I umm- I thought about what you told me and I- could you stop looking at me like that?" he asked.

"Like what?" she asked.

"Like you're about to chop off my head and throw my remains to some hellhounds in the underworld," Travis said.

"Well I'm still mad at you," Katie said. But despite that, her glare softened into a hard stare. Travis exhaled nervously.

"Well, that's better- I guess," Travis said. Katie cracked a small smile and Travis relaxed just a bit more.

"Well?" Katie beckoned for him to go on.

"Oh right! Well, I wanted you to know that I wasn't trying to be mean," he said. "All of the pranks I've done before were just supposed to be jokes. I never meant to hurt you."

"Well you could have fooled me," Katie mumbled under her breath. Travis heard.

"I know, and I'm sorry. I just-"he paused, "The reason I do all of these pranks to you is because- I like you," Travis said.

"Wh-"

"Wait, let me finish, then you can beat me up," Travis said. Katie bit her tongue, nodded, and sat patiently. "I really like you. I-I get nervous around you. And when you look, or glare, at me with those big green eyes, I just- I forget how to speak. If it wasn't for pranks, you probably wouldn't notice me. I do pranks to you just so I can, I don't know, _talk_ to you… or yell at you, either way. And I really like you Katie; I just wanted you to know that. You could yell at me, hit me, or tell me I'm lying but I just wanted for you to know the truth," he said. He sat waiting for her to respond.

Eventually, after Katie soaked all of this in, she looked up at him. She leaned in close enough to his face that she could see every little eyelash of his.

"You like me?" she whispered. He smiled. He stared into her green eyes, getting lost in them.

"Yeah," he said. She leaned in closer.

"Good," she said getting lost into his bright blue eyes. "Because I like you too." He smiled and she smiled back. He leaned in a bit more and closed his blue eyes. She also leaned in and closed her green eyes.

Eventually, their lips touched and they shared a wonderful kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Well wasn't that sweet? REVIEW!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	6. Shoulders

**Hello! A new chapter of ****Flaws**** is coming your way! Caution: This chapter is **_**suuuuper**_** short!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

* * *

><p><span>Shoulders<span>

Katie stood in the strawberry fields, staring at the sprinkler water all of the plants. He arms were crossed and she was chewing on the inside of her cheek. And no, she wasn't dreaming about the sprinkler, she was thinking about Travis… and that _girl_.

Suddenly, she felt two arms come behind her and wrap around her shoulders. She jumped a bit, being awoken from her trance.

"_Boo_," Travis whispered in her ear. Chills ran down her spine but she just scowled and shrugged his arms off.

"Awww, come on Katie. Don't be like that," Travis said wrapping his arms around her shoulders, enveloping her into another hug. She shrugged him off again. She was silent for a few moments before whipping around to face him, some hair from her ponytail brushed his face.

"What are we?" Katie asked.

"We're demigods," Travis said slowly. Katie rolled her eyes. "You know, half-god and half-"

"Yes, I know_ that._ But, what are _we_?" she asked motioning between the two of them. Travis slowly turned pink and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"We? As in us?" he asked.

"Yes, _us_!" Katie said exasperated. "One minute, we're kissing, and the next, I see you talking to an Aphrodite girl!" Katie said. Travis stood there, until a smile broke out on his face.

"You were jealous," he accused, smiling. Katie scowled and smacked him on the shoulder.

"You're such a jerk!" Katie said. She was about to walk away, but Travis grabbed her wrist.

"Ok, I'm sorry. But what do you mean, talking to an Aphrodite girl?" he asked. Katie looked down.

"Well, after we kissed, I saw you talking to Tiana Miller, and I don't know… I-I guess I was… jealous," she finally admitted. Travis smiled triumphantly. "I mean, I guess I was hurt. I just thought that after we kissed, we were kind of… together. But, if you want to date someone else, you can," Katie said. Travis's smile fell.

"What do you mean date someone else?" he asked. Katie looked away. "I don't want to date anyone else! Tiana stopped me to ask if we were together, because, well, we all know how Aphrodite children are. I made it pretty clear that I liked you, _a lot_, right before we, you know… kissed," he said. Katie looked up and smiled at him. He smiled back.

"What did you tell her?" Katie asked.

"What?"

"What did you tell Tiana? About us being together?"

"Oh, I said yes," Travis said.

"Really?"

"Yeah." He said. Katie smiled.

"Well, let's make it official," she said. Travis grinned.

"Let's. Katie Gardner, will you be my girlfriend?" he asked.

"Of course!" she said laughing. He laughed too and hugged her. He then spun her around and hugged her from behind.

"Why do you do that?" Katie asked.

"What?"

"Hug me from behind?" She felt him shrug against her body.

"I guess I like how your shoulders fit perfectly in my arms," Travis said.

"I hate my shoulders."

"Really? I _loooove _your shoulders," he said pressing his cheek against hers. She turned her head and bit and kissed him on the cheek.

"So boyfriend, what do you want to do now?" Katie asked. Travis pondered that for a bit.

"I don't know… do you want to go the mess hall and drink as much soda as we can until we get kicked out?" he asked excitedly.

"That sounds like fun. Let's go!" she said. They ran off to the mess hall and that is what they did.

* * *

><p><strong>That's all folks! I know, it was short, and I'm sorry. Be sure to stay tooned for fingernails! Well, that sounds like an interesting on… Be sure to click that little REVIEW button below!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	7. Fingernails

**HI EVERYONE! ARE YOU READY FOR TRATIE? Of course you are! Why would you be reading this story otherwise?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

* * *

><p><span>Fingernails<span>

"Stupid… branches… Clarisse… capture the flag… grrr… scout… UGH!" Katie muttered to herself. She hopped over another branch and tiptoed behind a bush.

"Oh, I'm Clarisse. I think that Katie should go ahead to opposite side of the woods to be a scout when we all know that she's just bait because she's a Demeter kid and Demeter kids can't do anything!" she said imitating Clarisse, using an unrealistically low voice. "And why do we have to do it? Because I'm Clarisse and I say so! If you don't do what I say, I will beat the stuffing out of you, punk!" Katie rolled her eyes and looked around her. Not a living creature in sight. She untangled her hair from the bush and sprinted down the clearing and ran behind a fallen log.

She sat down and leaned against the log, trying to catch her breath. She wiped the sweat that was beading down her forehead and redid her ponytail. Suddenly, she heard a noise to her left. She quickly grabbed her sword and crouched down behind the log. She gripped her sword tightly, getting ready to attack if needed. Then, she saw a flash of blue in the wood. She relaxed. It was just her teammates. They were probably the group that Clarisse was leading to retrieve the flag.

Katie got up and started running to the right, opposite of where her other teammates were going. Her ponytail smacked against the back of her neck as she ran and her breathing became heavier with every stride she took. She rounded around a group of trees and entered a clearing. Right smack in the middle of it was a red cloth. The flag! She started walking toward it, but stopped. This was almost too easy. Surely they couldn't be that stupid. Katie turned around, and just in time too. She saw a bronze sword swing just inches from her nose. Her ADHD kicked in. She whipped up her sword and deflected the blade. Then she used the butt of her sword to knock the guy on the head. The guy fell to the ground but quickly got back on his feet. He tried to swing again but Katie caught his arm and pulled him into a headlock.

"Hey Katie," the guy said.

"Travis?" Katie asked. She loosened her grip on Travis and he fell to the ground. He hopped back up and brushed himself off.

"Those were some moves out there Gardner," he said.

"Well, even though you are my boyfriend, don't expect me to go easy on you," Katie said lifting up her sword just in case he tried to attack. Travis smirked.

"Feisty. I like feisty," he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and struck out at him. He quickly deflected her blade.

"And strong too," he said. She tried jabbing at his side but he sidestepped and kicked her in the side, making her drop her sword and throwing her to the gound.

"But just a bit slow," he said making a tsking sound, shaking his head. Katie grabbed her sword and wiped the sweat off of her upper lip.

"That sounds a bit cocky for a guy I just had in a headlock a couple of seconds ago," Katie said getting off of the ground. Travis stopped smirking.

"Touche," he said. Then, he struck. The flat of sword hit her in the chest, knocking the air out of her. She stepped backwards, gasping for breath. Travis showed no mercy. He leaped forward and swung his sword at her. She recovered and brought her sword up; hitting his with a clanging sound that rang throughout the entire clearing. She brought her foot up and kicked him in the chest, pushing him backwards. He stumbled, but regained his footing. She brought her sword back, about to swing, but he caught her elbow, and grabbed her other arm, keeping her still.

"Let me go!" Katie said struggling to get out of his grip. Travis didn't say anything for a while, but then suddenly, he laughed.

"What's so funny?" Katie asked glaring.

"Y-You… are… w-wearing… you're wearing nail polish!" he said dropping her arm to hold his sides.

"Yeah, what's so funny about that?" Katie asked.

"It's just… You! _You're_ wearing _nail polish_!" he said.

"I can be girly if I want to," Katie said defending herself.

"Yeah, sure," Travis said.

"No really!" Katie said. "I can be girly!" Travis slowly stopped laughing.

"Why are you wearing _nail polish_?" He asked genuinely curious. "I thought you hated stuff like make up and…_ prissy_ stuff," Travis said shuddering.

"Nail polish isn't make up, Travis," Katie said.

"Well why are you wearing it? Why the sudden change of opinion?" Travis asked. Katie turned pink.

"I just-I thought that I should be more girly since I'm dating you," she whispered. Travis was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter again.

"What is it this time?" Katie asked exasperated.

"You don't need to be girly for me," Travis said, "I started liking you_ before_ you put on nail polish and girly stuff. I like your bare nails. I don't care if you're girly. I like girls who can beat me up."

"If you like girls who can beat you up, why aren't you dating Clarisse then?"

"I said beat me up, not _kill_ me," Travis said. Katie grinned.

"So you don't think I'm a useless Demeter girl?"

"Of course not," he said.

"Will you help me prove to everyone else that I'm not?"

"Definitely."

"Good. I'm going to need to beat you up," she said.

"Wha-" Katie interrupted him by elbowing him in the nose. Travis fell onto his butt, clutching nose and moaning.

"Sorry, babe!" Katie said. She ran to the flag, grabbed it, ran up to Travis, gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and sprinted back to her side of the woods, winning the game.

* * *

><p><strong>The. End. Hope you like this chapter! I tried to make Katie a bit more tougher! Remember to Review!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	8. Legs

**Hello hello. Long time no see. How are you? How are the wife and kids? I see. Anyways, let's skip the small talk and get down to business. Since it is in face summer, and my mother won't drive or fly me to Long Island to go to camp, I will defiantly be updating my many stories more, such as Flaws, Into Their Minds, Something Beautiful, and ABC TRATIE. I might also start some new stories ;)**

**Disclaimer: Psh… like I'm awesome enough to own something as amazing as PJO!**

* * *

><p>"Are you ready?" Travis asked jogging in place. Katie finished tying her shoes and looked up at Travis.<p>

"I'm tired," she complained.

"Well running will help you get refreshed and energized!" Travis said.

"Do I really have to do this?" she whined.

"Yes you do! Now get up!" Travis said pumping his fists. His curly brown hair bounced up and down smacking his forehead. Katie groaned.

"But it's so early!" she said. She fell sideways and lay on the ground, falling asleep.

"Come on, Katie! You promised!" Travis said.

"Bah," Katie moaned. She rolled over to her other side, her brown hair covering her face. Travis knelt down next to her and pushed aside some of her hairs.

"Please Katie? For me?" he whispered. Katie took a deep breath. She put her two arms behind her to support her while she sat up. Travis smiled and stood up straight, thinking she was giving in.

"Nope," Katie said gruffly and flopped back down on the grass. Travis crossed his arms and stuck out his bottom lip. His eyes then lit up when an idea popped into his mind.

"Fine, I see. I guess it is better for you to stay in camp," Travis said. Katie opened an eye.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Oh, well, since you're a girl and all… you know what, I understand Katie, you can go back to your cabin," Travis said waving his hand at her dismissively. His voice was practically dripping with mock sympathy. Katie's other eye popped open.

"Me not wanting to run has nothing to do with me being a girl," Katie said defensively.

"Uh huh, right. It's okay Katie, I don't blame you. I mean, you're a girl. You're _weaker_, more_ fragile_," Travis said nonchalantly. Katie winced as he said weaker and fragile. "And I can't expect you to run just a few miles with me… that would totally _kill_ you. You just go back to your bed-"

"No way am I going back to bed," Katie said hopping up.

"Are you sure? I mean-"

"Oh shut up and start running. Then we can see who really is the _weak _and_ fragile_ one in this couple," Katie said. She then took off, not waiting to see if Travis was following her.

Travis smiled and shook his head, jogging after her. "Oh Katie," he said, "You are so predictable."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you were right Travis," Katie said wiping her brow.<p>

"I usually am," Travis said, "But what am I right about this time?"

"Running really does make me feel refreshed and energized," Katie said.

"See! It does, doesn't it?" Travis said.

"Yeah! I just feel so free!" Katie said. She spread her arms out and ran in front of Travis, twirling in circles.

"How about we go from here to the climbing wall, then we go around the climbing wall three times, go from there to the Big House, run to the cabins, circle each cabin, run to Thalia's Tree, then come back in these hills. After that, we can do that route three more times," Travis said. Katie hesitated.

"Are you sure?" she asked, "Don't you think it's a bit much?"

"Oh I know I can do it, but can you?" Travis asked.

"I-I can totally do it!" Katie said.

"Great! Race you to the climbing wall!" And they took off.

* * *

><p>"I- <em>wheeze<em>- don't_- wheeze-_ think-_wheeze_- I can go-_ cough_- much longer."

"Come on Travis, we're almost at the cabins, hang in there. After that, it'll be all over," Katie said. Katie held one of Travis's arms over her shoulder and her other arm was around his waist, supporting him. Travis's hair was damp with sweat and his head was lolling on his neck.

"I am so stupid," Travis said.

"Well, that's something we agree on," Katie said.

"I can't believe you were able to run that much," Travis said shuffling his feet on the ground. Katie shrugged.

"Strong legs?" Katie suggested. Travis's head lolled once more, like he was trying to nod.

"Yeah, those are some legs you got there," Travis said.

"Thank you," Katie smiled. The two shuffled their way towards the cabins. "Look Travis! There are the cabins! In the distance… we're almost there!" Katie said. Travis looked up for a second, but seeing how far away the cabins were, he brought his head back down with a groan. After walking a few feet, Travis let out a low whistle

"Those are some legs you got there," he said. Katie raised an eyebrow confused.

"You just said that," she said.

"No I mean, those are some _legs_ you got there," Travis said looking up at her and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Katie's mouth dropped for a second before she regained her composure. Katie smirked before letting go of Travis.

"Ah!" he yelled in surprise as his tired legs gave in. Katie walked on ahead of him.

"See you back at camp, Travis," Katie said, smirking. She waved to him without turning around and leisurely walked back to her cabin, leaving her boyfriend lying in a heap on the ground.

* * *

><p><strong>HA! That's the end of legs! Hope you enjoyed! FIVE MORE TO GO PEOPLE! I may or may not do an epilogue… we'll just have to wait and see. Don't forget to press that little REVIEW button down below! ;D<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	9. Stomach

Stomach

Katie sat down at the Demeter table, exhausted. Training today had been _super_ hard. Chiron was away for a conference with the Party Ponies so Mr. D took it in his own hands to toughen up '_you puny, scrawny brats_'. He made all of the campers, even the young ones, run around the entire camp _five times_. It may not seem like much, but Camp Half Blood is huge. When Mr. D says the entire camp, he also means all of the forests too. And if that wasn't enough, he sat in a lawn chair, on the Big House porch, drinking a cold glass of Diet Coke. It was torture. After all of the other campers sat down at their tables, Mr. D got up to say a few words.

"Yes, I know you brats are tired and hungry but I just want to say that you all need to toughen up and GET USED TO IT! Tomorrow we are doing to exact-"he stopped to take a loud, long sip of his Diet Coke making some of the kids from Apollo whimper and Katie heard a camper from Aphrodite sob, "-ly the same thing tomorrow. But right now, I suppose you kids can have your dinner." He waved his hand and everyone cheered. As a nymph brought over a platter of turkey, Katie and her sibling lunged for it, making the nymph drop the turkey on the table and run away in fear. Through all of the chaos, Katie managed to get a leg from the turkey. She was starving; she even started drooling a bit. When she took the first bite of the leg, she couldn't stop herself, she practically swallowed the entire leg down.

"Hungry, are we?" She heard a teasing voice behind her say. She wiped her mouth with her hand and turned to face her boyfriend.

"Whatever. Don't tell me you're not hungry," she said. He fiddled with the grapes on his plate.

"I'm not," he said nonchalantly.

"Really?" she asked doubtfully. She grabbed a grape from a nearby nymph and popped it in her mouth.

"Yup," he said popping the 'p'. A second later, he stomach let out the biggest groan Katie had ever heard. She busted out in hysterics and Travis turned beet red.

"Well, I-I might be a bit hungry," he said. She kept on laughing at him. "And stop laughing at me!" He pinched her shoulder playfully and she wacked his arm away.

"Fine ok, I'll top," she said smothering the last of her giggles and grabbed a buttery biscuit off of his plate and scarfed it down.

"Hey!" Travis complained.

"Sorry," Katie said in between bites, "I'm so hungry, I could eat a Pegasus."

"Well I'm so hungry, I could eat two Pegasus!" he said challenging her.

"Really Travis?" she asked, "Fine, I could eat a Cyclopes!" Katie said topping him.

"I'm sure," Travis said.

"I can!" Katie protested.

"Fine," Travis said, "Tomorrow, we have an eating contest. The Hermes table will be full of food and we're going to be the only ones eating it. Then we'll see who can eat the most."

"You're on," Katie said standing up to be at eyelevel with him.

"Great, see you tomorrow at the Hermes table," he said.

"See you," Katie said tauntingly. Travis winked at her and walked away. Katie settled back down on her seat and grabbed another piece of the turkey.

"I thought Katie and Travis were dating," Katie's new sister, Rena, whispered, "How come they argue so much?"

"Oh that's just how they communicate," Miranda whispered back.

* * *

><p>Training was just like what Mr. D promised, exactly the same as the day before. In fact, everyone seemed even more tired today because they were all still sore from yesterday's workout. By the time dinner rolled around, Katie wasn't sure if she was strong enough to even walk to the Hermes table. When she finally shlumped her way there, Travis was the only one sitting at the Hermes table, waiting for her, and the entire table was filled with food, just like he said there would be. There was the same amount of food on both sides of the table, one side for Travis, one side for Katie.<p>

"For a second I thought you weren't going to show," Travis said pleasantly. Katie rolled her eyes and took the seat opposite of Travis.

"How did you manage this?" she asked. Travis shrugged.

"I'm the co-counselor for the Hermes cabin, I have my connections," he said. He then got up and leaned across the table.

"They're all at the cabin right now watching and scary movie and eating junk food," he whispered in her ear. Katie laughed.

"So do you want to start this thing?" she asked.

"Sure. Uh, on your mark, get set… go!" he said. He and Katie lunged for the food. They ate it like Garfield would after just getting out of a diet. They ate mashed potatoes, brisket, grapes, apples, bread, biscuit, corn, carrots, and turkey… lots and lots of turkey. Neither Katie nor Travis cared if they had turkey grease on their face… or corn kernels in their hair… or half of a carrot down their shirt.

After two turkeys, five bowels of mashed potatoes, and a hundred biscuits later, Katie and Travis started to slow down.

"Getting full yet?" Travis asked her.

"Nope," she replied with her mouth full of fish fillet, "You?"

"No," he said reaching for another carrot.

* * *

><p>Two hours later, they both were visibly full but neither one of them wanted to admit it to the other. Everyone except for those two had gone to the campfire for the sing-a-long.<p>

"Hey, I can hear them singing Satyr (the Camp Half Blood version of Bingo)," Katie said groggily nodding along to the music.

"Huh? Oh me too!" Travis said starting to sing along, "There once was a goat-man and satyr was his name-o-"

"S-A-T-Y-R, S-A-T-Y-R, S-A-T-Y-R, and satyr was his name-o!" Katie finished. Travis chuckled after they finished the song and Katie burst into a giggling fit. They both were tired and a bit loopy.

"Hey Travis," Katie said, her words slurring together, "Are you tired or is it just me?"

"Must be just you," Travis said groggily, "I'm as chirpy as a bluebird!" Katie snorted.

"If you're as chirpy as a bluebird then I'm-"Then she passed out. Travis poked her head with a turkey leg.

"Katie?" No response.

"Katie?" Nothing.

"Katie!" Travis yelled, starting to get worried. He jumped up to get help, but almost fell over so he held the edge of the table for support.

Annabeth happened to be leaving the kitchen after Kitchen Duty so Travis made his way over to her as fast as he could manage.

"Woah! Travis, you're covered in turkey grease," she said moving away from him.

"Something is wrong with Katie," Travis said, "We were just eating and then she passed out!" He waved his arms in the air for emphasis.

"Where is she?" Annabeth asked. Travis pointed to the Hermes table and led Annabeth over to her. Annabeth then prodded Katie with a carrot she found lying around. Katie just lay there with her head on the table. Annabeth surveyed the area around them. When she found the four turkeys, which were now just bone, she sniffed.

"Tryptophan," she said simply.

"Huh?" Travis asked, "Katie has a disease? Are we going to become one of those tragic love stories where Katie dies and I end up living life never forgetting her?" he gripped Annabeth shoulders and started shaking her, "I don't want my life to become a cheesy romance movie!" Annabeth wiggled away from his grip.

"Travis, chill. Tryptophan is an amino acid that occurs in turkey-"

"Simpler form, please," Travis said. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"You guys ate turkey so now you're sleepy. Katie isn't dead. She's just really, really sleepy," Annabeth explained.

"Oh," Travis said, "That's better… I guess." Annabeth nodded.

"See you around, Travis," Annabeth said. Travis waved goodbye to her and Annabeth left to go to the campfire.

Travis took a seat beside Katie and brushed aside some of the hair that was covering her face. He watched Katie as she snored with her head on the table. He noticed the way she breathed in and out, the small smile on her lips, and the cute dimple she got on her right cheek as she inhaled. He realized then and there… he was in love with her. Travis had always heard that when people realize they're in love, it feels like a ton of bricks. This felt a thousand times worse. It was like the sky had fallen on him. It wasn't her snoring, or her ability to eat her weight in turkey that made him realize that he loved her, it was that she was willing to oppose him and not hold anything back. He liked that about her. Travis smirked as she hiccupped in between her snores. Boy did he love her.

* * *

><p><strong>WHOOHOO! I'M BACK BABY! Did'ya miss me? More importantly, did you miss this story? I promise I will be updating more. Remember to REVIEW! Love ya'll! Kisses<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	10. Lips

Lips

"Gods, it's so hot," Katie muttered. Currently, she would be in her cabin, locked away from the hot summer air, but she, as Demeter cabin leader, had a responsibility of keeping the strawberry plants from shriveling into dust. With one final twist on the faucet, the sprinklers spouted on and started shooting water on the rows of crop. Her sisters that were still in the field let out a simultaneous _Ahhhhh_ in relief as the sprinklers splashed them with water. Katie licked her dry lips and sat down on the damp ground, allowing her to get wet. "This really should be Percy's job, shouldn't it?" Katie asked herself.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk," Katie heard someone tutting behind her. She turned around and faced Travis shaking his head. His curly hair flopped on his forehead and his hands were at his hips, mockingly. "Can't take the heat? Are you not man enough?" Katie stood up and felt his arms that were exposed by his Camp Half Blood tank top. She snickered and brought her own hands to her hips.

"Like you can scold me about not taking the heat. Judging by the coldness of your skin, you were probably in your cool, air conditioned cabin," she said. Travis feigned confusion for a while before succumbing to Katie's observation. "I've been here for _hours!_ I haven't had a drink of water since breakfast! I skipped lunch to look over these stinkers, did you know that?" Katie said, motioning to the strawberry plants. The _evil, evil _strawberry plants. "All I want is for my beloved boyfriend to get me a bottle of water. I don't think my lips can take it anymore and I'm not sure if I can kiss him with dry lips." Katie grabbed his shoulders and stared Travis right in the eye. "Please," she pleaded.

"I don't see anything wrong with your lips," Travis said, leaning in for a kiss. Katie put a hand on his chest and took a step back.

"Not until I get a water bottle," Katie said. She sat back down on the ground and continued to watch the plants. She heard Travis sigh behind her and she felt him steal a quick kiss on her cheek. "Wha- Travis! Water bottle!" she said, turning around and reminding his retreating figure. He ran to the mess hall, laughing as he went.

* * *

><p>When he arrived, he went to the kitchen and opened up the fridge. He really didn't see anything wrong with Katie, but if she said she needed water, he was sure as Hades going to get her water… but on his own time. He made a big scene of choosing a water bottle, annoying both Katie and the nymphs that were making the day's dinner. "Should I? Mmmm, no. How about-? Uh, no. This one's not cold enough…" he muttered to himself, grabbing a water bottle out of the fridge but then returning it to its place. The dryad behind him sighed loudly and he turned around. She raised an eyebrow.<p>

"Can you hurry up? I need to get something," she snapped. Travis held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay. I'll hurry. You see, my girlfriend is really thirsty and I just want to choose the best water bottle for her and-"

"Just pick one and go! It's water! They all taste the same!" the dryad exploded. Travis turned back to the fridge and stuck his head inside.

"Nice to know you're as sweet and your syrup, Maple," he muttered. He grabbed a chilled plastic water bottle and stuck it inside the enormous guy-pockets of his shorts. He took another and held it in his hand. He stepped aside from the fridge and saluted the temperamental dryad.

"Later, Maple," he said and started making his way to the strawberry fields.

* * *

><p>"Someone call for a bottle of water?" Katie heard Travis whisper in her ear. She turned around and glared at him. He waved a water bottle in front of her face and had a cocky grin plastered on his face as if he had accomplished some heroic deed.<p>

"What took you so long?" Katie demanded, swiping for the water bottle, but Travis moved it away at the last second. Katie stood up and crossed her arms. "You even had time to change your shirt!" she said, nodding towards his Camp Half Blood T-shirt which he had swapped for his tank top. "You suck," she said. She was hot, sweaty, and disgusting and he decided that he needed a change in wardrobe!

"Hey, you should've talked to Maple. There was I, the considerate boyfriend, looking for the best- most perfect- water bottle to give to my girlfriend! When I had decided on one, I passed by the stables and saw Percy, struggling to get a hold of the out of control Pegasus! And since I was such a nice guy, I helped him get all of the Pegasus to their stables. Unfortunately, one of the Pegasus kicked me and knocked me into some Pegasus poop so I had to go back to my cabin to change and take a shower. Since the smell was so bad, I had to use one of my sister's soap to get the smell out. After I changed my clothes, she smelled her shampoo and chased me around Camp until she caught up to me and pushed me into the lake. I had to go back and take another shower, to make myself more presentable to you, and for revenge I used my sister's soap again. I finally got to come here and give you your water bottle. Don't you see? I went through all of this because I lo- like you! I like you very much! You are awesome and the best and cool! The best girlfriend ever!" Travis said, punching her slightly on the arm, trying to cover his slip up. Now was not the right time to tell her that he loved her. He bit the side of his cheek, praying that Katie would notice. She didn't.

"That thing has been in Pegasus poop?" she asked, pointing to the seemingly clean water bottle in his hand.

"Nah, I set it on a hay barrel before I went to help Percy," Travis said. Katie nodded. She grabbed one of his shoulders and pulled herself on her tip-toes. She leaned over and sniffed Travis' hair.

"Hmm, fruity," she remarked, nodding approvingly.

"I know, right!" Travis said. Katie licked her dry lips.

"Well, thank you," she said, reaching for the water bottle in his hands. Travis moved the bottle away once again. "Okay, what gives?" she asked.

"That was for saying that I suck," Travis said, sitting down on the ground.

"Oh come on, Travis! You know I didn't mean that! You're amazing for getting me water," she said, sitting down beside him. She placed a hand on his arm and tried to reach for the bottle again. Travis moved it out of her reach.

"I don't know…" Travis said. He slowly grabbed the cap of the bottle and broke the plastic seal. Katie winced as he started unscrewing the bottle.

"Please, Travis. I'm dying here. My lips are going to fall off," she said, holding her hand out for the bottle.

"Well that wouldn't be good," Travis muttered. But none the less, he kept on unscrewing the bottle in slow-motion. Katie whimpered desperately.

"Come on! My lips might as well be sand!" she cried dramatically.

"Oh don't be like that. Your lips are perfect. They're soft, sweet, and perfect. Trust me, I've kissed them," Travis said. Katie rolled her eyes but almost cried when she saw Travis bring the water bottle to his lips and gulp down huge amounts of water. She watched as the water in the bottle lessened by the second.

"NOOO!" she yelled. She lunged for the bottle but Travis moved away expertly. It was like he knew what she was going to do and when she was going to do it. Katie watched in horror as Travis emptied out the last drop of water from the bottle. He moved the bottle away from his mouth and grinned at her. His lips glistened with water and she glared scornfully at them. Before she could explode on Travis, he grabbed her shoulders and smashed his wet lips onto her dry lips. The kiss was sweet and Katie brought her arms around Travis' neck. When they pulled away, Katie's lips were slightly wet from the water off of Travis'. "I'm still really thirsty," Katie said, pressing her forehead against his. He grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips before looking down at his shorts pocket. He took the second water bottle out of his pocket and waved it in front of her nose.

"Extra," he said. Katie grabbed the water bottle from his hand.

"You are amazing," she said as she broke the seal.

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello! How are you doing today? Merry Christmas! I hoped you like Lips! Consider it my present to you guys! See you guys in Hands!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	11. Hands

Hands

Katie sat on the Demeter cabin porch, drinking her lemonade and soaking in some vitamin D. A soft breeze blew by and strands of her hair went along with it. Katie smiled and took out her ponytail, letting her brown hair fall freely. She leaned back and puffed out her chest, letting her bare shoulders catch some rays. Katie closed her eyes and let the warm, satisfying feel in her stomach settle down. These were one of the good days at Camp. The weather would be nice, but not too hot. The sun would be delicately shining, but not blazing down, shriveling anything in its rays. A gentle breeze would flow by every few seconds. Campers would naturally be in a good mood. The Camp would smell of strawberries and grass, a delicious combination. When they would feel nice, the harpies would hand out cold lemonades to anyone that stopped by the Mess Hall. Yeah, it was a good day. These kinds of days made Katie's chest swell with a sense of satisfaction. She felt so at home. The feeling was almost as nice as the feeling of being in Travis' arms, him telling her jokes, her trying hard not to laugh at the corniness of it all…

Katie took a deep breath and caught the scent of Travis in her nose: dirt and a hint of cologne (mostly dirt). She opened her eyes to see two brilliant blue orbs, an inch from her face.

"AHHH!" Katie yelled, startled out of her mind. Upon instinct, Katie used her free hand and pushed the body away from her. The person gave an "Oof," as they hit the ground. Katie's hand flew to her heart. She gave a startled laugh, but her face was set in a glare, directed to the person that had surprised her.

"Travis, what were you thinking?" Katie asked, setting her cup on the porch, "You made me spill my lemonade!" She wiped the lemonade droplets off of her hand and onto her shorts. Travis stood up, a hand rubbing the lower part of his back.

"It's encouraging to see how much you care about me," he said. Katie rolled her eyes and patted the space beside her on the porch.

"I'm sorry I pushed you over. Am I forgiven?" she asked. Travis sat beside her and wrapped an arm over her shoulder. Following their usual routine, Katie leaned her back against him and he pulled her in closer.

"Perhaps," he said in her hair. Katie grabbed his hands and started fiddling with his fingers.

"What's with the paint?" she asked, fingering the green paint that had transferred onto her fingers. Katie heard Travis swallow.

"That? Oh, that's nothing," he said, nonchalant. Katie sat up to look at his face. Travis quickly pushed her back down and hugged her tight. Katie blushed, but didn't let herself get distracted. She squirmed out of his arms and turned to look at him. She gripped his arms at his sides in case he tried anything.

"Travis, did you do another prank?" she asked. Katie could practically see her perfect day slip between her fingertips. Katie would have to clean up whatever mess Travis made before Chiron found out. She could practically feel the backache she would get from having to scrub so much. Katie sighed. "Travis, you know if Chiron finds out you're going to be in big trouble. Even worse- if Mr. D finds out. You're going to have to clean this mess up on your own. Your puppy dog eyes will not make me clean up another one of your messes- I learned my lesson the last time."

"No, it wasn't for a prank. It's just… a surprise," Travis said. Katie raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yeah. Where are your siblings? I was supposed to take you guys to the surprise right now," he said.

"They're at the fields," Katie said slowly.

"_Hades!_ Really?" Katie nodded, eyeing him. "Then we've got to hurry!" Katie hesitantly released his arms and he grabbed her hand, pulling her off the porch. "Come on, Katie! Run!" Katie rolled her eyes and ran along with him. As they started to near the strawberry fields, Katie's sister Miranda grabbed Katie by the shoulders and stopped her.

"Katie, who knew Travis could be nice?" she asked, genuinely surprised. Travis reached over and flicked Miranda on the shoulder.

"Wait, I don't understand. Miranda, Travis, what's going on?" Katie asked. Miranda squealed and took Katie's hand out of Travis'.

She led Katie through the crowd of campers that blocked their run-down gardening shed. Or at least, it used to be a run-down gardening shed. Now it was a light blue shed with drawn on grass and colorful flowers on the bottom. Fluffy clouds decorated the light blue walls. The roof of the shed was redone and replaced with sturdier wood. The roof was a bright red color. Hermes campers stood by the shed wearing proud smiles, their faces streaked with paint.

"Do you like it?" Travis asked from behind her. Katie whirled around and gave him a hug.

"I love it! Did you do this for me?" Katie asked. Travis was in mid-nod when Chiron spoke up.

"Actually, this was a punishment for the Hermes cabin after playing a surprisingly elaborate prank on Mr. D and me." Chiron said.

"There's nothing surprising about it!" A voice spoke up in the crowd of Hermes kids, "We're trouble makers, not stupid."

"That could be debatable," Miranda muttered, loud enough for some Hermes kids to hear. Chiron gave each of them a glare before a fight broke out. Katie raised an eyebrow at Travis. He put on a face of mock innocence and placed her hand on his heart.

"They fixed up the shed unwillingly. _I _did it willingly for _you_," he cooed.

"Hmm," Katie said, "Sure." She pat his chest and turned her back on him. She caught Connor making gagging motions to his siblings. "Can we check it out?" Katie asked Chiron.

"It's still drying," Travis shot it, answering for Chiron.

"Actually, I think it is dry enough right now. I think we can bring everything back in," he said. Chiron then galloped off to the Big House.

"He's not going to help?" Katie's sister Jemma asked.

"I don't think he can fit in the shed," Miranda responded. Simultaneously, all of the Demeter campers turned to the children of Hermes.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Are you going to help us?" Katie asked. The Hermes campers looked at each other, exchanging a silent conversation. All at once, they dropped their paint buckets and brushes and left in a chorus of "Nah", "Nope", "No way", "Forget it", and "Do it yourself"'s. Katie sighed and looked at her siblings.

"I guess it's just us," she said. The campers gave shifted glances at one another.

"Actually Katie, all of us have to get back to the fields. Since you're the only one that wasn't working…" Miranda said.

"You guys want me to do this myself?" Katie asked.

"Great! So you get it!" Jemma said. The Demeter campers walked over to the fields and left Katie behind with all of the equipment and heavy seed bags.

"Ugh," Katie groaned as she walked over to a basket full of trowels and brought it inside the shed.

She then brought a rack to place the basket on. She put the rack in the corner of the shed and noticed a dash of green paint. She leaned over and touched it. The paint transferred onto her fingers. Katie walked over to the light switch and flipped it on. The light hanging from the ceiling turned on. Katie walked back to the corner. The paint spelled out the words _Travis + Katie_. Underneath the Travis was a messy green handprint. Katie guessed that it was unintentional. She smiled and shook her head. Katie walked outside and grabbed a green paint can. She stuck her hand inside and pressed her hand up on the wall, beside the other handprint. Katie stepped back to marvel at her work. The green paint coming from her handprint started to drip, but Katie didn't really care. Her hand was small compared to Travis'. The hands were slightly pointing towards each other, as if they were about to hold hands.

* * *

><p>Katie took a bite out of her pizza, blank faced. When she caught Travis' eye a few tables away, she winked at him. He got up and started to walk over to her, confused. When he got close enough, he saw her green hand. He started beaming and walking faster. Without having to say anything, the couple raised their green hands and gave each other an epic high five. Travis didn't even have to stop walking.<p>

Now that's a legendary relationship.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm craving pizza. That's all. What are you guys craving? Doughnuts? Fruit? Candy? Another chapter, perhaps? Remember to Review! Eskimo kisses! P.S. 100+ reviews? YOU GUYS ROCK!<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	12. Feet

Feet

It was the dead of night… Okay, maybe only an hour after curfew so it was 'the beginning of night but it was still super dark'. All of the campers happened to be sleeping when Travis walked up to the Demeter cabin door. The only sounds in the night were the crickets and cicadas chirping annoying from the woods. Travis fidgeted in the dark, trying to decide whether or not he should knock- and risk waking everyone- or climb through the window- and risk Katie yelling in his face, which would also wake everyone up. Travis sighed and jumped nimbly through the open window. His feet didn't even make a sound as they hit the wooden floor, which came from many years of practice. He carefully walked past the bunk beds where Katie's siblings slept and over to Katie's single bed in the back. When he got there, he found his girlfriend wrapped in her blanket so tightly; she looked like a purple burrito with a face. He had to resist the urge to snicker and go back to his cabin to get a camera.

"Katie," Travis whispered. He grabbed her shoulder and shook. Katie groaned in response and turned away. Travis then kneeled down and shook her harder. "Katie!" he hissed. Katie sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"George, you know you don't need help going to the bathroom anymore," Katie mumbled, her words slurred from sleepiness.

"Katie, it's Travis," Travis said. Katie stopped rubbing her eyes and squinted at him.

"Travis? What are you doing in my cabin in the middle of the night?" Katie squeaked. Travis could sense her voice getting louder and louder. He quickly put a finger to his lips. Katie quietly pushed his hand away and pulled her blanket up to her chin as if she was naked.

"It's actually not the middle of the night. It's only the beginning, but it's still super duper dark…"

"Travis, I don't care. What are you doing in my cabin?" Katie asked. When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she added, "And why are you wearing a suit?" Travis looked down at his clothes.

"Everything but a jacket. It's too hot to wear a stinkin' jacket," Travis said. He noticed her still staring at him. "You like?" he asked, standing up and spinning mockingly.

"You look… sharp. I like it," Katie said, biting back more of her praises to keep from inflating his head. However, when she saw Travis beaming, Katie couldn't help but think of how cute he looked.

"Really?" he whispered excitedly, kneeling back down next to her.

"Oh yeah," Katie said, fiddling with the lapels of his dress shirt. Travis then remembered why he was in Katie's cabin in the first place. He grabbed Katie's hand and pulled her up out of her bed.

"No, Travis stop," she protested, "What are you doing in my cabin?" Katie asked again.

"I want to take you somewhere," he said, reluctantly pulling Katie into a standing position. He then handed her the daisy he had hidden behind his back. "I couldn't find a rose," he whispered.

"A daisy is just fine," Katie said, setting the flower down on her nightstand.

"But I didn't get you one, I got you two!" he said proudly, pulling another flower from behind his back. Katie smiled and smelled the flower, setting it next to the other one. "Aaaand I lied because I got you a third one!" Travis said, pulling one out of his pants pocket.

"Are you going to hand me a whole bouquet one at a time?" Katie asked, "Because we can speed this up, if you want." Travis shrugged and turned away from her. Katie tried to peek over his shoulder to see what he was doing. It looked like he was unbuttoning something.

"Ta da!" Travis whispered eccentrically, holding out the rest of the daisies. His shirt was half unbuttoned and his chest was in plain sight.

"You were hiding them in your shirt?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow, but taking the flowers anyways. Not answering, Travis took her arm and started leading her to the cabin door.

"Where are you taking me?" Katie asked.

"A date," Travis said. _At this hour? _Katie thought, but shrugged.

"Alright, let's go," Katie said, starting to walk off.

"Hold on," Travis said, grabbing her arm, "I dressed up. You at least have to change out of your pajamas." Katie looked down at her clothes. She was wearing an orange tank top and pink and purpled striped pajama bottoms. "Are you wearing fuzzy socks?" Travis asked, intrigued. Katie wiggled her toes and tried to hide her feet.

"They're comfortable," she said, her face getting red. Katie was thankful for the darkness in the cabin.

"They're cute," Travis told her. "Meet me in front of your cabin. I have to get something first."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you're still wearing the fuzzy socks."<p>

"Hey! I wore a dress for you! Plus, it's cold and they're comfortable," Katie said. She brushed off her red dress. Katie had worn her socks under her sandals- which Drew would've scolded her about, but Katie was never one that was into fashion dos and don'ts.

Katie turned away from Travis and started walking. After a few paces, she felt his hand brush over hers. She subtly glanced down at their hands and found him trying to find the best way to hold her hand. Katie rolled her eyes at his cute attempts and grabbed his hand, lacing her fingers in his. He led her over to the beach, where a picnic awaited them.

A blue checkered blanket was flattened out over the sand and three candles were lit and placed in the center of the blanket. Two Dixie plates lay on the blanket. On them were baby carrots, an apple, and a sandwich. Katie sat down behind and plate and Travis brought his plate over so he could sit next to her.

"I would've had this date at daytime, but the beach is always super crowded. I wanted us to have some privacy," Travis explained to her. Katie smiled at him appreciatively.

"What's in the sandwich?" Katie asked, "PB and J?" Travis grabbed a baby carrot off of her plate and popped it in his mouth.

"Peanut butter and honey. It's much better than jelly. And do you know what's also good with PB and H?" Travis asked, starting to lean over to the picnic basket that lay beside the candles.

"Brown sugar?" Katie asked, taking a bite out of her apple. Travis stopped what he was doing.

"Brown sugar! I should've thought of that!" Travis muttered under his breath, "Actually, I was going to say…" Travis pulled out a big bag of barbeque chips.

"Chips?" Katie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah!" Travis said, opening the bag and sticking some chips in between the two bread slices, "The barbeque chips are so much better than the regular. Try some," he said, holding his sandwich out for her to taste. Katie leaned over and took a bite from the sandwich. It was good… in fact, it was great! Katie took the sandwich out of his hands and started scarfing it down. When Katie was done, she looked up and saw Travis watching her with a ridiculously stupid grin on his face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Katie asked.

"What?" he asked. The grin grew bigger.

"Did you do something to the sandwich? What's up with that smile?" Katie asked, motioning to his face.

"No, I didn't do anything to the sandwich, it's just that… you have a bit of honey here," Katie smiled sheepishly and started to reach for a napkin. "Wait, let me," Travis said. He reached over and wiped the drop of honey that was falling off of the corner of her mouth. "I just-"And that was when his voice decided to stop working. _I love you. I love you! I LOVE YOU! Holy Hera, Travis! Spit it out!_ "I have to show you something," he said.

"What?" Katie asked. Travis lifted up the bottom of his dress pants to show her his fuzzy socks. "No way! You have fuzzy socks too? And they're purple!" Katie said, laughing. She then lifted up the bottom of his pants higher. "What's this? Is that pink I see?" She started hooting with laughter.

"I sleep with them too," Travis laughed, taking off his shoes and socks and standing up.

"This is perfect!" Katie laughed, "You can't criticize me with my socks now!"

"Yeah, okay. Take off your shoes," Travis commanded.

"Why?" Katie asked. Regardless, she slipped off her sandals and lay her socks down beside them.

Travis hopped onto the sand, kicking his bare feet around on the sand for a few minutes. Katie watched his childish antics, itching to join him. Unconsciously, she buried her feet under the sand. Travis stopped jumping around and bowed to her. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out a hand.

Katie bit her lip. "I don't know, Travis…" she said. Travis calmly strolled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. In one swift motion, he lifted her off the ground, pulling her feet out of the sand.

Katie let out a scream in surprise, but that quickly turned into laughs. Travis hugged her waist, swinging her in a circle. Katie leaned down so her nose was touching Travis'.

"Put… me… down…" she said, soft and sultry-like. Travis swallowed and slowly dropped Katie to her feet.

"Dance with me," he whispered. Katie slowly nodded, suddenly realizing how close to the water they were. Travis lifted her up, so her feet were on top of his. "I'll lead." He winked. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But next time, I get to lead," she said.

Katie felt slightly uncomfortable having her big feet on top of his. They were practically the same size! Travis didn't seem to mind though. Closing her eyes, a ghost of a smile appeared on Katie's face. Relaxed, Katie rested her head on Travis' chest. She was jolted out of her daze when she felt cold water touch her ankles.

"Travis! Don't you dare get this dress wet!" Katie yelled. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around Travis' waist in an attempt to keep her clothes dry. Travis laughed and continued wading into the water, ruining his good pants. Eh, he didn't like them that much anyways (and they were Chris Rodriguez's).

Katie started climbing up Travis, desperately trying to stay away from the water. She moved to Travis' back and he gave her a piggy back ride. He still walked deeper into the water. His hips were at water level and Katie whimpered when the cold water hit her legs, knowing that her dress would be next.

Because of Katie's protests and Travis' laughing, the two didn't hear the three harpies that were making their way to the beach until it was too late. Right when Katie's dress was about to hit the water, a harpy screeched and Travis' turned around to realize their presence. Katie sighed in relief. On the up side, her dress didn't get wet. On the down side, she and Travis were about to get eaten by harpies! Travis dropped her in shock and Katie fell into the water. Never mind… there was absolutely nothing good about this situation! Katie was still holding onto Travis' neck so he tumbled down into the water with her.

They both resurfaced from the black water with the harpies floating above them, snarling. Katie screamed bloody murder and Travis soon joined in. A harpy wrapped its claws around Katie's shoulders and another did the same to Travis. They lifted Katie and Travis out of them water and threw them down on the sand. Katie was still screaming at the top of her lungs.

Just as a harpy put a bony finger around Katie's arm, Chiron's voice could be heard in the darkness. "What is going on here?" he asked, galloping over. As he made his way to them, he stepped on their picnic blanket, knocking over the candles. The flame immediately set the blanket on fire and Chiron pulled the couple onto his back. "We have to get you two away from this fire," he told them. Katie let out a sneeze, a bit cold from her dip in the ocean.

"My shoes," Katie whispered, "My socks!" Sure enough, both Travis and Katie's socks had caught flame.

"Please put out the fire before it spreads to the camp," Chiron told the harpies. They hissed at him, but obeyed.

Chiron then galloped all of the way to the Infirmary, dropping Katie and Travis onto two separate cots. "Now, what in the name of Zeus were you two doing?" he asked, giving them a stern look.

"I, uh," Katie stuttered. She then let out another sneeze. Not saying a word, Travis got up from his cot and grabbed a towel and blanket from a cabinet. He sat down next to Katie on the cot and gathered her hair up in the towel. He then wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. Katie leaned her back against Travis' chest, looking down on the ground. She did _not _want to get in trouble with Chiron. She was not known for breaking the rules.

"We just wanted some time alone," Travis told Chiron truthfully. Chiron put a hand to his temple, like he was having a headache.

"I'm going to have to punish you two, you know that, right?" Chiron asked. Katie and Travis both nodded. "Kitchen Duty for a month for both of you." Katie sighed. Well, that wasn't so bad. "And for starting a fire, Travis, you will clean out the stables for two weeks. Katie, you will have to clean the dirtiest cabin from the next five cabin inspections all by yourself."

"Sorry," Travis apologized; already knowing that Katie would have to clean the Hermes cabin. Katie glared at him.

* * *

><p>For the first few days in Kitchen Duty, Katie didn't say a word to Travis. She would just clean the dishes hotly, sometimes accidentally (on purpose) splashing Travis with suds. The silent treatment was driving Travis crazy, but he understood why she was mad at him. Eventually, she started talking to him again, but he could tell that she was still majorly pissed. So he decided to do something about it.<p>

"Katie?" Travis said to her when he bumped into her before dinner.

"What?" she asked, standing in the middle of the cabin area, waiting for him to catch up to her.

"I know you're mad at me," Travis started. Katie snickered and rolled her eyes. Mad was an understatement. "But I think the reason you're mad isn't because I gave you a month of Kitchen Duty or cleaning my cabin."

"Really?" Katie asked, "Then tell me, Travis. Why am I mad?" Not answering her question, Travis reached behind his back and pulled out a pair of fuzzy socks. They were green with a pink line at the top.

"They were my extras, but I think you want them more," Travis told her. Her face morphed into one that looked slightly hurt. "And, I remember that you said you didn't like your big feet- that they're about as big as mine- but that doesn't matter to me. In fact, I like your big feet. I like how we can share girly, fuzzy socks." Katie smiled and took the socks off of Travis' hands.

"Thanks Travis," Katie told him.

"Wait! That's not all," he said. He reached into his shorts pocket and pulled out another pair. Katie raised an eyebrow and held out her hand, as if saying: _Might as well give them all to me now._

Needless to say, Katie went back into her cabin holding eleven fuzzy socks in her arms. She was wearing the twelfth, of course.

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! LONG TIME NO UPDATE, RIGHT? Well, I'm almost done with this baby! Yeah! Excitement!<strong>

**So, I plan on having another chapter, then an epilogue.**

**Yeah, hopefully I don't procrastinate and add the last chapter real soon!**

**Ta ta. **

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	13. Ears

**YAY LAST CHAPTER! Just so you know there will be an epilogue! Well, it's been quite a journey. Thank you all for reading my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson.**

* * *

><p>Ears<p>

"Don't you dare walk away from me!" Katie shouted, walking briskly after Travis. He continued to stomp hotly, making sharp turns to try to throw his girlfriend off. "Where are you even going?" Katie finally made it to Travis and grabbed him by the shoulder, forcing him to look at her. "What's wrong with you?" Katie asked, narrowing her eyes.

"What's wrong with me?" Travis asked, "I have a problem with you never listening to a word I say!" Katie looked at him. Her face was a mix of disbelief and hurt.

"Of course I listen to you!" Katie yelled.

"Then how could you forget about our date?" Travis asked, folding his arms and staring at her pointedly.

"It was an accident!" Katie cried, throwing her arms up, "Why are you so mad? You forget dates with me all the time! And I have never stormed off in the middle of an apology like you _just did._"

Travis blushed madly and turned away from her before he could blurt out, "This was the date I was going to say I love you!" He pressed his two lips together and exhaled deeply through his nose, somehow managing to keep silent. The tardier she was to the date, the more Travis got wound up. When she kept him waiting for an hour, Travis started to doubt every single part of his speech. He even started to doubt if they were even at that point in their relationship. What if Katie thought the relationship wasn't as serious as Travis did? What if she found out he was going to say _it _and bailed?

Katie sighed and put a hand on her forehead. "I listen to every word you say! How do you think that I know every single joke from the book, _300 Jokes That Will Guarantee You the Girl? _How do you think I know that you hate tomatoes, but you will eat ketchup on anything? You have this theory that cloudy days make everyone more sluggish- thus the best pranking weather. You hate how everyone thinks you're Connor, and you are always surprised when I can always tell the difference between you two- even when you are pretending to be him. You say you hate the color green, but I think you're doing that just to spite me." Katie then lowered her voice to a whisper, "I know you love your mother more that anything. The only reason you don't go and see her during the year is because you're afraid she'll be ashamed of you. You like strawberries, you like milk, and you think strawberry milkshakes are the best things ever. I know you like seeing me angry, and I know you like pranking me. You watch me in archery because you know I'll be horrible at it, and you like to laugh at me. You always tease me at councilor meetings in front of everyone. You tell people I'm a lot to handle and that I have a stick up my butt- yeah, I hear that too. I hear everything you say, Travis. Don't you dare think other wise.

In the middle of her speech, Travis had turned to look at her. By the end, he started to feel bad about himself when Katie was talking about all the times he was horrible to her.

"I'm sorry, Katie," Travis whispered, throwing his arms around her, "I was wrong. You listen, and that's what makes you the best girlfriend ever." Katie smiled into his hug and lifted her head up to look at his face.

He was smiling, but there was something else in his eyes. Was he… sad? He looked doubtful. Instantly, Katie's heart fell into her stomach. Was Travis still upset with her? Was he not happy with her? _Does he love me? _Katie thought. She came to the revelation long ago that she loved Travis.

Travis broke away from their embrace and started to back away. "I've got to go. I will see you at dinner, okay?"

"But- what about our date?" Katie asked, pointing to the brunch Travis had prepared.

"Enjoy it. I have to go. See you at lunch," Travis said. He then jogged away to the woods.

"See you," Katie said, but he was already gone.

* * *

><p>Travis still doubted if he should express his feelings to Katie. He jogged into the woods to get some privacy and practice his speech for the umpteenth time.<p>

"Katie, I love you. This might be a shock- or not… I'm not sure. Anyways, I have been waiting all of this time to say this to you-"

"You're doing this again, are we?" A voice said from behind Travis. He turned around to see Bria Tart, daughter of Aphrodite. Normally, guys would be thrilled to be alone in the woods with Bria. After all, she had long, blonde hair, piercing blue eyes, a perfect manicure, and an amazing body. But Travis wasn't like other guys, in fact, he couldn't care less about how she looked. All he knew was that she could be nice, but most of the time she was with her sister Maci and they were making fun of how other girls looked.

"Hi, Bria," Travis said, dully. Discouraged that he couldn't bring himself to express how much he loved Katie. He didn't need Bria here to distract him. "What do you mean, _again?_" Bria shrugged her shoulders and whipped out a brush.

"I come here in the woods to get away from Maci. She may be my best friend, but sometimes, I can't take how much she talks behind peoples back!" Bria said, brushing her hair. Travis raised an eyebrow. _Right, _he thought. "Anyways," Bria said, "Every single time I've been here, I hear you repeating the same speech over and over again! Seriously, when are you going to tell her?"

"You… heard me?" Travis asked.

"Honey," Bria said, "Everyone's heard you." Travis squeaked.

"Really?" he asked in a high pitched voice.

"No," Bria giggled, "Just me, I guess." Travis sighed in relief. The two just stood there in the opening in the woods.

"Well," Travis said, "do you need something?" He wasn't sure how to say 'Leave me alone' while not being rude.

"Why haven't you told her yet?" Bria asked, twirling a piece of her long blonde hair. Travis sighed. _I guess I can't make her leave,_ he thought.

"I don't know, Bria. I know this speech backwards and forewords," Travis said, "When ever I see Katie's face, I forget it every time. I just feel the need to blurt out 'I love you' every time I see her!"

"Aww," Bria cooed. Travis stared at her dumbly as Bria started muttering about 'Tratie'. "Maybe you should practice on an actual human being. Practice your speech on me. Pretend I'm Katie. Then, maybe you won't forget next time!"

Travis sighed. He wasn't going to persuade her other wise.

"Fine," he said, "Katie, I love you-"

* * *

><p>"Katie! Don't' pull on the reigns too hard!" Percy yelled up into the sky. Katie loosened her grip on Guido and the pegasus noticeably relaxed. "Good!" Percy yelled, "Now, try to make a left turn!"<p>

Katie took a deep breath and pulled the reigns to the left. Guido tensed up again and neighed. The pegasus then started spiraling towards the ground.

"PERCY!" Katie screamed over the wind in her ears, "What do I do?" Not hearing a response, Katie started to panic. She was going to die on this thing! She didn't really like flying in the first place! Katie then felt the reigns be taken out of her grasp. Looking up, Katie saw Percy on Blackjack, trying to calm Guido down.

By the time they got to the ground, Guido was back to normal and Katie recovered from a mini heart attack.

"I need to-" Katie said weakly, slowly sliding down from the saddle, "I think I'm going to be sick." Just as she got a foot on the ground, her other foot got caught on the saddle and Katie pulled at it to get it free.

"Katie, be gentle!" Percy warned, but it was too late. Guido reared back, making Katie fall on her back. The pegasus then raced off into the woods, taking Katie's shoe with it. Percy helped Katie onto her feet.

"I am so sorry," Katie babbled, "I'll get Guido back, I promise!"

"Katie, that's not necessary-"

"No, I'll get him. Don't worry." Katie then took off to the woods, where Guido was last seen.

* * *

><p>"Ow, ow, ow," Katie grumbled, moaning every time she had to take a step with her bare foot. "Where is that stupid horse?" Katie growled. The next time she saw Guido, Katie might just flay that horse alive.<p>

"You mean the world to me," A voice said. Katie lifted her head up and craned her neck. Did she hear someone talking? "You're fantastic and I don't know how you can deal with me everyday." It was someone talking… and it sounded a lot like a declaration of love. Katie snickered and started over to where the voice was coming from, ready to get entertained. Hopefully there was fumbling and stuttering.

As Katie got closer to the voice, the trees started to get less and less. Katie finally made it to a clearing where the voice was coming from. Hiding behind a tree, Katie took a peek at who was talking. To her surprise, it was her boyfriend.

"Travis?" Katie whispered in surprise. Travis evidently didn't notice her and he continued on with his declaration of love. Katie narrowed her eyes at whom he was talking to. A blonde girl stood by him, patiently listening to his speech. _Bria, _Katie thought, _Daughter of Aphrodite._

"I love you and I will always love you. You're the one for me. You are incredible. Your smile makes my whole day brighter. This may be cheesy, but I just want to spend my day cuddling with you."

"Awww," Bria cooed. Travis turned red and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah, I guess that's pretty cheesy. But, anyways, you make me happy- and I'm saying this for the thousandth time, but I love you." When Travis finished his speech, Bria walked up to him and gave Travis a hug. He looked surprised at first, but then his smile grew as she whispered something in his ear.

The entire time Katie was listening to his speech, she could feel her heart breaking. Quickly backtracking out of the woods, Katie tripped and fell to her knees, her head hanging low. Her breath was ragged and there was a major throbbing in her head. _He doesn't love me, _she thought. At first she felt despair, but it slowly turned to anger.

_I can't believe Travis would cheat on me! I can't believe this! After everything we've been through! When was he planning on telling me about Bria? During brunch? _Katie's anger then turned back into sorrow. _Why doesn't he love me? Is it because I'm hard to handle?_

Refusing to let any tears fall, Katie bit her lip and unconsciously placed a hand on her heart.

The conch horn sounded throughout camp. "Katie! What's wrong?" Percy asked, running over to her. Putting on a brave face, Katie stood up with Percy's help and smiled weakly.

"Nothing's wrong. I'm sorry I couldn't fine Guido." Percy waved a hand dismissively.

"It's fine. He's back at the stables. Want to got to lunch?" Percy asked, pointing a thumb at the Mess Hall. Katie inhaled sharply, feeling herself crack.

"Nah," she said, shaking her head, "I'm not hungry. I think I'm going to go back to my cabin." Her voice broke on the last word. Percy gave her one last look, but then ran off to lunch.

Katie started trudging over to the empty Demeter cabin, enveloped in her thoughts. _Do I hate him because he cheated on me? _At the thought of hating Travis, Katie's heart broke a bit more. _Okay, I can never hate Travis. I can be mad at him beyond comprehension, but I cannot hate Travis Stoll. _Katie sighed tiredly as she climbed up the steps of her cabin. _So I still love him. If he's happy with Bria, I guess I can't force him to stay with me. _Because Katie loved Travis, she decided to let him go.

* * *

><p>"-But, anyways, you make me happy- and I'm saying this for the thousandth time, but I love you," Travis said, finishing his declaration of love. He waited for Bria's criticism, but it never came. Instead, she walked up to him and gave him a hug. Surprised, Travis wasn't sure how to react.<p>

"That was perfect. Katie's going to love you- that is if she doesn't already," Bria whispered. Travis felt his smile grow and he hugged her back. Bria finally broke away, practically jumping from excitement.

"When are you going to tell her?" she practically screamed.

"After lunch. Hades, I'm so excited, I'll probably do the entire speech in front of everybody during lunch!" Travis said, jumping along with the daughter of Aphrodite.

In the distance, the two could hear the conch horn sound. Travis couldn't contain the smile on his face.

"Go get her. Oh!" Bria said, "Good luck. You won't need it though. Katie already loves you."

Travis waved goodbye to her and bounded out of the woods, sprinting over to the Katie-less Mess Hall.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY! WE'VE MADE IT FULL CIRCLE!<strong>

**In case you did notice, the very first chapter of this story is the aftermath of this chapter. The epilogue is the aftermath of the first chapter!**

**Also, Bria made another appearance. Bria was from the chapter Hair. She was one of the Aphrodite kids that was ragging on Katie.**

**So, I can't wait 'til the epilogue! Are you sad to see this story go? I love y'all!**

**~ xhiddendreamx**


	14. Epilogue

**Sigh. Last chapter to this story… **_**ever.**_** I hope you guys enjoyed reading this story as much as I did writing it. Read on. OH! One more thing:**

_**BEFORE YOU READ THE CHAPTER KNOW THIS: This epilogue takes place immediately (if not a few hours) after the very first chapter (Flaws).**_

**Proceed**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO**

* * *

><p><span>Epilogue<span>

"Come on, Katie," Travis whispered, knocking on the wooden door, "Open up."

"You're still out there?" Katie cried out, exasperated. She gave him the silent treatment for _hours. _Can he not take a hint?

"Talk to me," he repeated for the thousandth time, "… please?" Travis heard Katie sigh from inside the cabin, but she didn't make any move towards the door.

"Katie, why are you doing this?" Travis asked, knocking his forehead against the wood.

"Don't do that," Katie scolded, "You can't afford to lose any more brain cells." At that remark, Travis let out a breathy laugh. It was like nothing had happened between them. But something did happen. Katie broke up with him.

Travis pinched his eyes shut just thinking about it. _Why did she do it? _Travis asked himself. Katie may have given up on their relationship for some reason, but Travis wasn't ready to let her go.

"Katie, just tell me what I did wrong. I-I'm sorry." Travis' voice cracked and he was on the brink of tears. Hearing him speak was making Katie's heart break even more.

Slowly easing off of her bed, Katie slowly trudged over to the door. Placing a hand on the knob, she started to doubt herself. Should she? She knew that she wasn't ready to face Travis. She would just crawl right into his arms. Katie inhaled, hastily combing her hair with her fingers. She wanted to see him though. Without another thought, Katie twisted the knob and pulled the Demeter cabin door open, revealing Travis leaning against the doorframe, his eyes shut.

He obviously looked like he was in pain. Katie felt a pang of concern for him. Did he hurt himself banging on the door? What was wrong? Did Bria break up with him too? Just thinking of the blonde Aphrodite girl, Katie almost shut the door again. However, Travis' eyes flew open and realizing that Katie was standing by an open door, he reached out for her and pulled her in for a hug.

Katie, shocked at first, stood there, taking in Travis' scent with every breath. Slowly, her arms wrapped around his waist. Katie started thinking about how much she was going to miss him. _I love you, _Katie thought, _And that is why this hurts so much._

After a few seconds, Katie started to pull away, but Travis held onto her tighter, like if he let her go, she would disappear. "I love you," he whispered in her ear. Katie's heart skipped a beat. _Did he just- no. I'm just imagining it. _However, after the third and fourth time he said it, Katie couldn't deny it anymore.

Katie leaned back and looked him in the eyes. "Why?"

Travis looked surprised. "You're my girlfriend. Why do I have to have a reason for loving you?"

"No," Katie said, looking down, "I mean, why me? What about Bria? I heard you confess that you love her." Travis' eyebrows scrunched.

"That was for you. I was only practicing on her," Travis said. Katie bit her lip to keep from smiling. Her heart leapt to her throat and her arms wrapped even tighter around him. "Was that- why you broke up with me?" Travis asked her, slowly letting go of his grip of her.

"Sorry," Katie apologized, "I was… being stupid. I should've confronted you- actually, I should've kicked your butt for cheating on me!" Travis smiled and rested his forehead against hers.

"I love you, Katie," he said. "You mean the world to me. I love your brown hair, and especially your green eyes."

_Wow, her eyes, _Travis thought, as he got lost in the green pools. Katie stood there watching him, wondering why he suddenly stopped talking. _Wait… ah crap. I forgot the speech. _Travis started move out of their embrace and walk away, but he saw the corners of Katie's lips curl up into a smile. That made him grin. _Scratch that, _Travis thought, _I don't need some speech to tell Katie how I feel._

"You're so loving. Whenever I see you tending to the strawberries, you have this light around you. Your eyes light up and you seem to soak up the sunshine from the sky. I love turned out to be a better runner than me, and I love you for pulling me out of bed every morning to go on a jog with you. _Every morning." _Travis started thinking about all of the sleep he'd lost from Katie waking him up early. "I love how you can eat just as much food as I can. I love how you don't care about how you look."

Katie shifted her eyes away. She actually did care how she looked. _Now I feel guilty, _Katie thought, _He's right. Why should I be so concerned about the way I look to others? Their opinions really don't matter to me. _

"I think you're beautiful anyway. Even though you might not be the generic supermodel kind of beautiful, your kind of beautiful is only for you. And it can't be copied by using makeup and photoshop."

"I love you too," Katie interrupted. She didn't need for him to say anymore. She didn't need to hear him compliment her and make her feel better, because she was happy the way she is. Katie may not enjoy her flaws, but overall, she was happy. Travis made her see that. "I love you so much."

Katie then wrapped her arms around his neck and flung herself at him. Bringing her lips on his, they were both equally passionate in their embrace. Katie moved her fingers through Travis' hair, playing with his curly tangles. Their kiss morphed into one that wasn't so desperate and harsh, turning into a sweet and loving kiss. Travis felt Katie smile under his lips and he couldn't stop himself from smiling also. Slowly, Katie started giggling and the two erupted in laughs.

They were happy. So _incredibly _happy together. Katie probably won't ever like her 'flaws', but it was her 'flaws' that Travis fell in love with first.

**FIN.**

* * *

><p><strong>Well, would you look at that. It's the end. I'm sad that this story is over. It is my most popular one, and the one I most enjoy writing. Thank you so much for your reviews and favorites. You all are awesome. Thanks so much for reading. :'D<strong>

**~ xhiddendreamx**


End file.
